The Tale of Wyrren Malfoy
by Wyrren Malfoy
Summary: The story of what happened to Wyrren Malfoy before she went to Hogwarts, based on the gread Eliza Diawna Snape's story, "Harry Potter and the Story of Eliza". I didn't invent Wyrren, sadly.


# The Tale of Wyrren Malfoy

** **

The Malfoy manor was a huge, gray stone building, decorated with black spiked fences around the grounds and hideous stone gargoyles. Tall windows graced the rooms in the house, and the place was full of elegant, vaulted ceilings and expensive furniture.

Draco sneered, his arms crossed, at the open window. The first day back from Hogwarts, and it just _had_ to be raining. Draco's gray eyes glanced across the room, where his little sister was sitting, talking to Natasha, the manor ghost.

"Draco!"

Draco turned around. Lucius Malfoy frowned at him, a piece of parchment in his hand. "Yes, Father?" Draco said in his usual lazy drawl.

"I just got his from Professor Snape." Lucius brandished the paper before his son's face. "It seems that a mudblood got better grades then you in every subject…"

Draco sneered. "Granger's just a teacher's pet."

Lucius dropped the paper and leaned down toward his son. "I want better work, boy. See that your grades improve," Lucius said in a quiet, deadly whisper.

Draco's eyes widened and he nodded humbly. Lucius smirked, satisfied, and turned around. "Wyrren!"

Draco glared at his father, who was crossing his arms and sneering at the girl in the corner of the room. Natasha glanced behind her and turned herself invisible.

"What is it?" Wyrren asked slowly. Her golden hair almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room.

"I told you last night to read 'An Introduction to the Dark Arts'."

Wyrren nodded, her face never loosing its blank expression. "Yes, you did."

"Well?" Lucius took a step forward. "Did you read the book?"

"No."

Lucius crossed his arms. "You know what will happen to you, girl, if you do not obey me?"

Wyrren nodded. "Yes."

Lucius's gray eyes gleamed strangely. "Come with me. Now."

Wyrren sighed slightly, stood up, and left the room. Draco marveled for a moment how the girl could be so calm… he knew what was coming…

For a few seconds there was dead silence in the Malfoy Manor. Then the halls were filled with high-pitched screams and the wailings of ghosts. Draco covered his ears. _Why does Wyrren never obey? Why?_

Wyrren reappeared in the room a few minutes later, still looking pale and emotionless, but there was something in her eyes that chilled Draco to the bone.

Natasha looked at the child carefully. "_There is a power in Wyrren Malfoy that I have never seen, in three hundred years. There will come a day when Lucius will sorely regret having this girl for an enemy. I have no doubts._"

Wyrren sat back down in the corner. In her hands was the book her father had told her to read. Wyrren stared at it, and within a few seconds the book had crumbled into ashes. Wyrren swept the dust aside. "I will not learn the dark arts," she said quietly.

Draco shook his head. "Well, then, you're an idiot. You'll just be beaten even more."

Wyrren looked up, a small smile on her face. "I'll survive."

"You're an idiot, Wyrren." Draco sneered. "Father probably would've killed me years ago if I hadn't gone along with his… _home schooling_…"

Wyrren raised her eyebrows slightly. "I will survive." She repeated.

Draco shook his head. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm just offering advice. It's for your own good, you know. _I_ don't want to have to listen to you screaming…"

Wyrren didn't say anything. She just stood up and walked gracefully to the doorway. "I'll be in the graveyard."

Draco stared at her. "It's raining. You'll be soaked, stupid."

"And your concern is…?"

Draco shrugged. "Have fun."

Wyrren left the room. Natasha followed her through the door. Stupid ghost. They were always following Wyrren… it seemed she was some undead magnet. Probably it was because she spent so much time in the stupid cemetery. Draco turned back to the window, wondering if he could get on the Quidditch team this year.

***

## Two years later…

"Please, don't, Lucius!" Narcissa Malfoy begged. "The girl doesn't want to learn dark magic… please don't!"

"Out of my way, Narcissa." Lucius said, very quietly.

"Lucius!"

"Imperio!" Lucius shouted, drawing out his wand. Narcissa stopped whining and stepped out of the doorway.

Lucius stepped into Wyrren's room. It was decorated in green and gold, with pictures of Dragons and Wyverns printed on the walls, looking as if they were fighting a dramatic battle. Wyrren was sitting on her canopy bed, reading a book, Lucius noted.

"What is it, Father?" Wyrren asked.

"What are you reading?" Lucius asked.

Wyrren, now ten years old, turned toward her father, her blue eyes flashing distain. "Is there any reason you want to know?"

Lucius held his hand out for the book.

Wyrren didn't give it to him. "It's about the undead." Wyrren said at last.

Lucius took out his wand. "Accio book!"

The book flew out of Wyrren's hands to her father, who snatched it out of the air and glanced at the cover. "This is hardly useful information, girl."

Wyrren didn't answer. Lucius took out his wand. "I suppose there is only one way to make you learn anything useful, isn't there? Imperio!"

Wyrren stiffened, then relaxed as she quickly broke the curse. Lucius glanced at his wand, half wondering if he had done it wrong. "Imperio!"

Wyrren broke the curse once more. "Not everything I read is useless information, Father."

Lucius sneered, then left the room.

_Disclaimer:_ Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy all belong to the great JK Rowling, may she live forever. Wyrren Malfoy belongs to the great Eliza Diawna Snape, I'm just borrowing her. All I own is the ghost Natasha. 


End file.
